Stages of Love
by snickers3339
Summary: Life is so unpredictable - and you never know when a new chapter of your life sends you into a whirlwind of new emotions, new experiences and new outlooks. This is where two people's lives were changed and how it was the start of something new. MxO


**A/N: Haha, k, here's a one-shot-ish kinda thing. =) I ended it at the place where I ended it because I felt like it was decent enough. Sorry about not continuing, but I think I've finally grown a little bit tired of writing this fic. xD I've been writing this for the past few months. lmao. You have NO idea how hard this was to write. Ask Drew! He knows. I've ranted multiple times xD  
**

**This is based of a song, and brownie points go to those people who guess it! NO CHEATING. (and if you already know it because I talk to you on MSN, you're not allowed to guess :P)**

**Yeeah. Review please!! I think it brings us over the course of like 10+ years. xD**

**Enjoy this Miley/Oliver sweetness! =)  
**

* * *

**Stages of Love**

It had been a typical day for Miley Stewart. Being five years old at the time, she had the tendency to become bored at more frequent intervals. She had been sitting at the large window in her living room, staring outside blankly. Drawing her knees up to her chest, she sighed exaggeratedly, tilting her head to the side and glancing at her father out of the corner of her eye. Robby Ray was sitting in his arm-chair, reading his newspaper, seemingly ignoring his daughter who had been sighing for the past half an hour.

After a moment's silence, Miley cracked; "_Daaaaddddyyy,_" she whined. "I'm b_ooore_d," she huffed unhappily. "Momma's out with Jackson and you won't play with me!"

"Miley Ray, good things come to those who wait," he said serenely, turning the page of the newspaper calmly.

Miley exhaled noisily, glaring at her father before returning her attention to the lawn outside.

Her eyes widened as the shadow of something large started moving across the road in front of their house. The front of a truck appeared and Miley perked up completely.

"Daddy, daddy, daddy!" she exclaimed. "Daddy, the new neighbours are movin' in!" She hopped off the ledge and ran to her father, pulling at his pants. "Daddy, you said, you said--" She was so excited that she was breathless. "You said that we'd go see-- see them, and say hi!"

"I did say that, didn't I?" he mused, setting down the newspaper.

"Maybe they'll have a kid!" she squealed gleefully.

She ran down the hall to the front door. She hoped to see a child her age so she could play with somebody other than Jackson. "C'mon, daddy! Let's go!" she shrieked eagerly.

Robby Ray chuckled as he held the door open for his youngest child who bounded out the door.

"Slow your horses, Miley Ray!" he called jokingly. She was bouncing on the balls of her feet eagerly, waiting for him. As they were walking, Susan pulled up in her car with Jackson. Jackson had his nose pressed against the window, clearly interested in the new neighbours as well.

"Do they have a kid?" Jackson asked, peering out the door after his sister.

"I dunno," she called over her shoulder, hopping on one foot while trying to adjust her shoes.

She ran up to the truck, not intimidated in the slightest. Robbie Ray walked behind her and placed a hand on her shoulder.

A friendly looking lady stepped out of the car and saw the two of them standing there. "Why, hello there."

"Hi, we're just next door, and thought we'd drop by to say hi," Robby Ray said, holding out a hand. "My wife would like to invite you over sometime for tea. My name is Robby Ray Stewart, and this is my daughter."

"Nancy Oken," she said, shaking hands with Robby Ray. "My husband's just helping the movers right now." She turned to smile at Miley who continued to look extremely excited.

Miley smiled her most charming smile. "Hi! We're that house!" she said excitedly, pointing at her house.

The lady smiled. "And you are?"

"Miley Stewart, m'am," Miley drawled, bouncing on her heels.

"And how old are you?"

"I'm five, almost six!"

"Oh! We have a son your age! His name is Oliver...He just turned six a few weeks ago."

Miley's face fell a little. A boy. She had hoped for a girl to play with. Not_ another_ boy.

And at that moment, Oliver hopped out of the car, face buried in his game boy, not even looking where he was going, but somehow managing to walk in a straight line towards them.

Miley's first initial reaction was to do a double take. He had shaggy brown hair, and some of it hung into his eyes. He wore baggy shorts, a baggy t-shirt and torn up shoes that looked awfully fat and bulky.

"Oliver, honey, this is Miley. She lives next to us, now."

Oliver barely glanced up and nodded.

Miley was offended.

"Hi," she tried.

His mother and Miley's father walked off to help the movers and her husband, leaving Miley and Oliver standing awkwardly. He continued ignoring her and she became increasingly aggravated, her six year old patience wearing thin.

"I said _hi_," she said, starting to become annoyed.

"I heard you." He finally turned off his game boy and stuffed it in his pocket. "_Hi_," he said flatly.

"I'm Miley!"

"You're a girl. You probably have_ cooties,_" he stated in a cocky tone.

She crossed her arms and gave him a highly affronted look. "I do _NOT_ have cooties!"

"Yes you do!"

She pouted. "No I don't!"

"You're gross!"

Tears watered in her eyes. "Take that back!"

"No! I don't want to play with you!"

"_Daddy_!" she wailed. Oliver scowled.

"You're such a baby!"

"We're the same age!"

"But I'm older. My birthday is in July," he said proudly. "You're not even six yet."

"At least I'm not mean!" she shouted. She stomped on his foot and ran up to her father who was exiting the house. "Daddy, I wanna go home. He's just like Jackson."

Robbie Ray chuckled. "Miley Ray, he's just teasing you."

"He's mean!" she said, raising her voice so Oliver could hear. She glanced over at him, and he was back into his video game.

**-x-**

Miley poked at the piano grumpily. She was still quite upset after that encounter with Oliver.

"I hate boys," she declared to the room, then proceeding to poke at the piano once more. She swung her legs, sighing as boredom creeped over her once more.

The doorbell rang, startling her. She slid off the chair and ran to the front door. She peeked out the side window and scowled when she saw who it was.

Ripping open the door, she settled her glare on him. "What do _you_ want?" she asked with as much attitude as a six year old could muster.

"My mom said I had to apologise."

Miley was silent.

"I'm _sorry_," he finally said, looking down his worn out shoes.

"Okay," she said quietly.

"I still think you're a little gross," he said, a smile cracking across his face.

She narrowed her eyes.

"Mom says hugs make everything better," he said, opening his arms for her. She stood stock still for a moment, unsure as how to react. She hesitantly leaned into his arms and put her arms around him awkwardly. "See?" he stated, patting her back heavily. "Much better."

She felt an odd heat rise up across her face as she pulled away.

"Why are you red?"

"I'm not red!"

"Yes you are." He poked her cheek. "You're red."

"It's just warm!"

He looked confused.

"Okay..."

"Uh--" she looked around quickly, contemplating. "What do you want to do?"

"Wanna play?"

"Okay!" she exclaimed happily. "Want to come in? We can steal some of Jackson's toys!"

"Who's he?"

"My stinky brother. _He's_ gross," she said seriously. She grabbed his hand. "C'mon, let's go!"

Giggling and laughing, they ran up the stairs, still hand in hand.

**

* * *

**

**2 Years Later**

**-**

"Hey Ollie!" she called up at him. "Look what I can do!" She waited for him to come down from his position on the monkey bars, and dragged him out to the middle of the field. "Watch!" she said excitedly. "We just learned how to do this today!" she exclaimed, speaking of her gymnastic's class.

She ran forward, then did a virtually perfect cartwheel, landing nicely on her feet. "Ta da!"

"Cool!" he exclaimed. "Let me try!"

Miley's gaze became worried. "Ollie, I don't--"

Oliver tried to imitate what she did, but his resulted in a clumsy leap and then landing flat on his front.

He heard Miley's footsteps pounding closer and closer towards him, and finally she was looming over him, smiling.

A tiny giggle escaped her lips.

"It's not funny," he grumbled, rolling over to prop himself up on his elbows.

"It is."

"My elbow hurts," he pouted. A flash of concern flickered over her features and she set her sweater down on the grass carefully and bent down on her knees.

"Are you okay?"

He pulled at the sleeve of his shirt, trying to see his elbow. "Is it bleeding?!"

"No," she stated, holding his arm up.

They sat awkwardly in that position for a few moments as their eyes met.

She coughed. "Um, mommy always kisses my bruises and cuts better." A faint blush crept over her cheeks. "I can do that for you."

"It does make me feel better," he agreed.

She tentatively leaned forward to press her lips against his elbow, and it was quite the awkward kiss, giving the way they were seated on the ground. She immediately dropped his hand, coughing again and picking up her sweater and fiddling with it.

"Do you want to get some ice cream?" she asked quietly. He stood up, brushing off his knees. He nodded eagerly, smiling, the previous moment seemingly forgotten. He reached forward to grab her hand and tugged her forward.

"Yeah, c'mon, let's go!" he exclaimed excitedly.

**-x-**

Sitting in the little tree house that the Stewart's had in their backyard, Miley and Oliver licked contentedly at their slowly melting ice cream cones as the sun began to set a little. Oliver smirked a tiny mischievous smirk and and smeared a swipe of ice cream across Miley's cheek. She gaped at him momentarily and he took that moment to stick his tongue out at her.

"Ew, _gross_," he mocked.

She stuck her tongue back out at him, returning to her ice cream cone. "You still think I'm gross? After two years?" she teased.

"A little," he said honestly, his eyes shining with youth and mischief. "You're still my best friend though," he said kindly, gently touching her hand.

Her ears heated up and she quickly busied herself with her ice cream for a moment longer before smiling shyly up at him.

"You're kind of my best friend too, Ollie."

He grinned widely, his eyes sparkling with happiness. He brightened even more as he remembered something he wanted to do.

"Wait, Miles, I got somethin' for ya."

She sat patiently, eyes shining with anticipation.

He pulled out a simple, yet intricate blue bracelet, lined with pink and purple. He picked up her hand, and with a faint blush, he slipped it onto her wrist.

"Ollie..." She tried not to let the grin take over her face. "What is it?"

"It's a...friendship bracelet. That's what they're called and we made 'em today at camp. I worked really hard on it, and I want you to have it because you're my best friend."

Miley smiled, and hesitantly leaned forward and pecked him lightly on the cheek - a gesture she'd seen her mother to do to her father when she was thankful for something. His blush deepened and she giggled quietly.

"I'll keep it forever," she said sincerely, beaming at him.

* * *

**7 Years Later**

**-**

"I'm scared," she muttered, peering up at the rickety old treehouse they had once enjoyed to play in so much.

"I'll protect you," he told her, grinning. "Oh, _relax_, Miles. We haven't been up there in forever! Maybe there's some cool time-capsule thing--"

"This isn't some fantasy movie, Oliver! We could get hurt!"

"Worried about staining your new shoes?" he joked, nudging her new, perfectly white converse. She scowled, bending down to brush off a speck of dirt.

"_No_. For your information, _Oken_, I'm actually worried about _falling_. We haven't been up there in five years!"

"I think it's been six," he corrected, chuckling at her horrified expression. "C'mon!"

"_SIX_?!"

"And it's been six years too long!"

"Oliver!" she shrieked. "It's not the same! We're fourteen no--"

"_Fifteen_," he corrected smugly. "Did you forget my birthday party already?"

She glowered. "How could I? You and Jackson dumped cake on me."

"That was the best birthday party _ever_," he mused. "Katie kissed my cheek. _Twice_!"

"Oh yeah, _I_ had _so_ much fun," she muttered. She sighed, fiddling with her pony tail before letting it loose and running her fingers through her curls.

"You should let your hair down more often," he told her, turning to the shaky rope ladder.

"Huh?"

"I said, you should let your hair down more often." He smiled. "It's a nice look."

She flushed, avoiding his eyes. When she drew enough courage to look back at him, he was already halfway up the ladder.

"_Oliver_," she groaned. "I'm not going up," she called, sitting down with her back against the trunk of the tree.

"Fine," came a muffled response. "Your loss."

"Sure," she muttered, picking up the book she had dropped.

She was delving deep into the world of _Looking for Alaska_, when suddenly Oliver dropped down beside her, startling her.

"What are you doing?"

"Reading."

"..._Why_?"

"I enjoy it, Oliver."

He frowned for a moment, but she caught it.

"What's wrong?"

"When did you start calling me 'Oliver'?"

"...What do you mean? Isn't that your name?" She giggled a little. "Doughnut," she murmured.

"No - It's just...I thought you ... liked...I thought you always called me 'Ollie'."

"I thought you didn't enjoy that nickname," she said, eyes flickering across the page. "Besides, isn't it a bit...juvenile?"

"I liked it," he said tonelessly.

"Would...would you like me to call you 'Ollie'?"

He smiled a little. "Nah, it's okay - It's really nothing big. I was just wondering." He bent down and pulled at her hand. "C'mon! Let's go up - I think there's something you should see."

"What if I fall?" she asked, biting her lip and looking up at the tree house which seemed miles and miles away.

His hand brushed against hers before he realised what he was doing and he coughed, pulling away quickly.

"I'll catch you."

"Promise?"

"Spit swear."

"Pinky swear is good enough."

"Deal."

She sighed, gripping the rope ladder. "Okay, I'm going up." She started the ascent, counting how many steps til the top.

"You're doing great!" he called up.

"Promise you'll catch me?!" she shouted back down.

"Always," he replied. "You're not going to fall anyway!"

She sighed, clambering into the treehouse and resting her back against the wall, breathing heavily. She refused to open her eyes, not wanting to see any indication of how high up they were.

"You should open your eyes," came his quiet voice and so she did.

She was shocked.

He had set up a small picnic blanket and a few sandwiches and drinks. There was a mini DVD player and popcorn as well.

"What - what is this?" The word '_date_' came to mind, but she quickly brushed it off, although she left herself a small glimmer of hope in her chest.

"Just some quality best friend time. I know I wasn't that great a friend, this past school year, with the homework, basketball...and since school's coming around the corner so quickly, I thought I'd just do this..."

"School isn't until September...It's only the end of July."

He sighed, looking down. "I know...but...my parents, they want to spend August in Florida."

"The _entire _August?" she squeaked. They hadn't spent more than a few days apart since they first met, 8 years ago. "But, but - we usually do that camping thing, and this year, Lilly was supposed to go with us!"

"I _know_," he muttered.

She sat back, shocked. "Wow." She bit her lip. "I can hardly remember more than a week apart from you," she said quietly, voicing her thoughts.

"I'm sorry." He offered her a can of soda. "Think of this as our end-of-summer get together that we usually plan."

"Okay..." She sighed, looking around tree house that held so many memories. "Thanks _Ollie_."

He smiled brightly, allowing the happiness to reach his eyes.

* * *

**1 Year Later**

**-**

Miley pursed her lips, running forward to launch herself forward, then landing a perfect handspring. Her fellow cheerleaders cheered daintily, as they all grouped together to discuss their upcoming routine/giggle loudly to attract the attention of the basketball team. Miley wandered over to where her water bottle was, never exactly finding an interest in giggling obnoxiously loud just to get attention. She brought her bottle back to the group, swinging it back and forth, waiting patiently for practice to resume.

"Hey Miley," Jenn said, nudging her lightly. "Do you know Oliver Oken?" Miley's ears perked up at the sound of her best friend's name.

"Yeah, he's my best friend," she said, looking around. "Why?"

"He's been looking over here...I think he's looking at me." Jenn twirled her hair around her finger, smiling widely. "I think he likes me. He always seems so nervous around me."

Miley didn't tell her that Oliver was generally nervous around _all_ girls.

"Oh...um-"

"Do you think I should ask him out?"

"I--"

"Or do you think he'll ask _me _out?"

Miley shrugged. "I gue--"

"He's just so _hot_."

Miley wasn't sure what to make of that statement. She tried not to let it get to her - she knew Oliver would probably never go for Jenn anyway.

"Girls! Formation!" The head cheerleader called. "Miley, come on, we'll work in that solo of yours." Miley nodded, and with a little more swing in her hips, she walked into position. The boys were now more focused on watching the display that was more or less set up for them.

"Five, six, seven, _eight_!"

Recognising the beat to Prima J's _Rock Star,_ Miley smiled a little, nodding her head lightly to the beat.

She ran through the motions, following the synchronicity of the other girls.

Oliver's jaw dropped as Miley ran - well _danced_ - through her solo. He couldn't tear his eyes away. Letting his eyes wander from the sparkle in her blue eyes to the slight smile that graced her lips, he was entranced. He wondered when Miley had grown up - when she had developed all those curves in all the right places - and those _legs_. He swallowed, blinking, and trying to focus on getting the ball in the basket. He gave up after he missed ten shots in a row, and dribbled around lamely, more focused on Miley's routine. His eyes didn't know where to stay - they traveled across her bare shoulders and arms, the slight sliver of skin that showed of her midriff, the exposed portion of her neck which glistened with the slightest hint of sweat --

"Oken!"

"Wha--"

_SMACK._

A bright and orange object was sent flying towards him and had smacked him straight in the face.

"Ooof," he grunted, falling backwards.

Chuckles rang around him and a hand helped him up. He thanked his teammate, trying to shake the ringing out of his head.

"Are you okay, dude?" Jake asked, helping him up. "Was something distracting you?" He smirked mischievously.

"N-nope. Just thought of something really ... different."

"Oh, did that something start with an 'emm' and end in an 'iley'?"

"Shut up," Oliver grumbled, still rattled by that sudden onslaught of new thoughts and emotions.

"I can't really blame you. I think this was the best call the principal has ever made - allowing them to have new uniforms. And Miley's new routine is amazing."

Oliver nodded uncomfortably, walking over to his water.

The music stopped and the gaggle of giggling girls suddenly appeared closer to him. He chanced a glance at them, almost choking on his water when his eyes met Miley's. She smiled shyly, immediately turning away.

Oliver let his eyes linger a little longer - Jake was right; those uniforms were quite splendid.

Gulping down the last of his water, he picked up his towel to quickly wipe away the sweat on his face. Another burst of giggling was heard and he turned, this time seeing one of the cheerleaders - _what was her name? Jessica? Jamie?_

"Hi, Oliver," she chirped flirtatiously. The girls continued giggling and he was thoroughly confused. "Did you like that routine?"

"Oh, um, yeah, it was good." He left out a comment about Miley's part.

"Say, _Ollie_-" Oliver saw Miley shift out of the corner of his eye. "Have...you been working out?" And with that, she ran a finely manicured nail up his arm causing him to shiver. He was taken aback - not only was a girl paying this much attention to him, but she was ... _hot._

"I, uh--"

"I think you have," she giggled. "I also think....that _maybe_ you and _I _should go out some time."

Oliver noted that it wasn't exactly a question. Too taken by this new girl, he nodded dumbly. "Sure, when?" he asked, surprised at how smoothly he was talking.

"I was thinking maybe Friday at 8 PM?"

"Oh, Friday's my mov--"

"Oh," she said disappointed. "I guess you're busy..."

Oliver glanced up desperately at Miley who gave him an icy glare.

He figured she would forgive him.

"No, no, I'm not busy."

"Fantastic!" She pecked his cheek. "I'll see you later," she said, smiling and trailing a finger down his chest. He shuddered involuntarily, and after she left, the girls started to giggle again, except for Miley who gave him a look he couldn't figure out. His teammates clapped him on the back - the most popular player with a gorgeous cheerleader, it had to be celebrated, right?

As everybody piled into their respective changerooms, he noticed Miley lingering by the water table. He lingered as well.

Once he was sure they were alone, he struck.

"Miley, I'm sorry--"

"No, it's okay, really," she said, smiling weakly.

"Liar," he said, narrowing his eyes.

"I..just don't think you should..."

"What? Go out with her? Well, I hate to break it to you, Miley, but you're not in control of who I choose to date."

"When have I ever said anything about who you've dated?!" she cried, her voice laced with frustration and something else that sounded like pain--?

"Well..." he trailed off. He huffed, "...now is _not_ the time to start."

"She's bad news, Ollie."

"Are you upset because you're no longer the only person who has a nickname for me?"

"You're being ridiculous."

"You know, Oliver - you..." She took a deep breath. "You've changed a lot this year. I should have seen it coming since you became the new 'basketball star'-" she added air quotes around those words. "-but honestly, I wish I had my best friend back. It seems like you've been so caught up in popularity that you've forgotten all your old friends."

"Basketball is like my life, Miley! You should understand - you have cheerleading twenty-four/seven!"

"You know what? I don't even care anymore - go date her and do whatever you want."

"Good!" he snapped at her retreating back. "I will!"

The gym door slammed shut.

Oliver angrily threw the bottle he was holding across the gym.

* * *

**One Month Later**

**-**

One month without talking to Miley and Oliver was miserable. He tried not to let it show, not wanting her to see how much it was affecting him - unlike her, where it was clear she was constantly visibly upset over the whole ordeal.

Oliver continued to date Jenn, but he wasn't exactly sure where the relationship was going. He felt slightly awkward and out of place around her, like he didn't know what to do. He tried to put more commitment into the relationship, but he just couldn't bring himself to pursue anything too serious with her.

It was a rainy day at school when he realised what he actually needed.

He had been walking down the hall, arm around Jenn's shoulder, and talking with her lightly as she leaned into him. He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw, straight ahead, Miley, leaning on her locker, flirting openly and happily with none other than--

"Hey, is that _Jake Ryan_ with Miley?" Jenn spoke up from beside him. Oliver nodded, not realising his grip was becoming vice-like. "Ow!" she squeaked. "Ollie, that hurt!"

"Oh--" He removed his arm. "S-sorry."

"What's wrong?" she asked suspiciously.

"N-nothing."

"Oliver..." She sighed, pulling his arm so he was leaning against the locker with her. "You've been really distant...and quite frankly, I don't think you're that into me at all."

'_No, I'm not,_' he thought miserably, his eyes straying back to Miley.

"I'm...gonna save us both the trouble and...well, I'm breaking up with you." She moved away from him. "I think everybody in this school knows who you're really in love with."

Oliver watched her go with an air of sadness. His eyes moved back to Miley and Jake and he burned with a new kind of anger that he never thought existed.

_-After School-_

He knocked impatiently at her front door.

"One sec!" her voice called through the wood, muffled. "Coming!" she shouted again, as he knocked more impatiently. "Sheesh, what's your-" The slight smile slipped off her face when she saw him. "What are _you _doing here?"

"We need to talk," he said coldly. He pushed his way past her into her house. "What is your deal?"

She cocked an eyebrow. "_My _deal?"

"Yes, _you._" He grabbed at clumps of his hair. "You _know _Jake is bad news - why the hell would you be all over him?!"

She narrowed her eyes. "What I choose to do in my personal life is none of your business, Oliver Oken," she snapped.

"You're dating him, aren't you?"

A faint blush rose over her cheeks as more anger flared in her eyes.

"Oh God, you _are_! Do you _NEVER_ listen to anything anybody tells you? Why didn't you tel--" He trailed off, unable to finish the sentence.

"What - why didn't I tell _you_?" Her eyebrows furrowed together. "Well, gee, I don't know. Why don't you ask yourself that question?" She crossed her arms, standing stiffly. "You know, Oliver, you can be a _real _jerk sometimes. You do realise you're being a damn hypocrite, right?"

"You _know _all the things people have said about him! Why would you choose to get involved with somebody like that?"

"I don't know - why would you choose to get involved with somebody like Jenn?"

There was a silence.

Oliver knew, by the look on Miley's face that she had not meant to let it slip out.

"Is this what it's all about? You're still upset about it? Oh God..." He ran his fingers through his hair causing clumps to form after he gripped at them. "Miley, get _over it_."

Miley, who had been fiddling with something on her wrist, suddenly snapped to attention and Oliver had never seen such a large amount of emotions run through her face in all his time of knowing her. She pulled at the bracelet and with a sob, threw it at him viciously. It hit him harmlessly on the chest and he looked at the object as it hit the ground.

The simple knots and twists of strings created memories that he realised that he had forgotten. He picked it up slowly, unable to meet her eyes. That simple action had struck a chord in him that he had nearly forgotten existed.

"Fine!" she screamed. "You want me to '_get over it_'?!" she shouted, furious beyond belief. "Just get out of my life and do me some good because I have been going absolutely _crazy _over you and your .." She trembled with anger. "Your _stupidity._ I hate you because of what you've made me become - some girl who can't get over the first boy she's ever fallen in love with and you know what I hate even more?!" He stood stock-still, a little scared. "I hate that it's _you._"

The ringing silence that sounded around them - with the exception of her laboured breathing/hiccups - was deafening.

Miley shut her eyes, not wanting to see the look of disgust that would soon spread over his face, or the look of pity he'd give her before telling her that they would only be friends.

Oliver wondered whether it would have been appropriate to jump up and cheer gleefully - _The _Miley Stewart was in love with _him, _and the more he thought about it, he figured that he more or less, felt the same way.

"Since the moment we met," he said quietly, looking up slowly to gauge her reaction. Her eyes cracked open and she looked confused.

"What?" she asked quietly.

He took two steps closer to her. "Miley," he said quietly. "Can you ... look at me?"

"No," she said childishly, turning her head downwards. He sighed, taking her hand, causing her to give a start and pull away. He gripped her wrist tighter, and put the bracelet back on her wrist. "Wha-what are you doing?" she sniffled.

"I thought you meant it when you said you were going to keep it forever," he told her, trying not to show that he was hurt by her actions. "And I want us to always remain friends even if..." He trailed off, thinking about his next action.

She extracted her wrist from his grip. "...If what?"

He put two fingers under her chin and tilted her head back up. "If I were to do something incredibly risky, like this..." Moving his hands up to cup her face, whilst simultaneously brushing away tears, he leaned down and captured her lips with his own.

And it was everything he ever wanted.

* * *

**One Year Later**

**-**

"Happy Birthday, Miley!" the entire room cheered when she walked into her house. Se jumped, startled, but immediately relaxed and grinned widely when she saw the festivities thrown for her. She took a quick survey of the room, eyes seeking out one person, but soon realised that he was not present.

"I'm sorry, Miles," Lilly whispered into her ear as she pulled her friend in for a hug. "I tried to get him to come - but you know him, always so thickheaded."

Miley nodded, not trusting herself to speak. She forced a smile out and accepted hugs from all her friends and family.

"Happy Birthday sis," Jackson said, hugging her tightly. "I came back just for your birthday, so this better be good."

She punched his arm lightly before slinging an arm around his shoulders.

"Hey," he said. "Where's Oliver?"

"I don't know," she responded bitterly.

"Trouble in paradise?"

"You could say that." She sighed, allowing her brother to steer her towards the couch. "We had a fight this past weekend, and he's refusing to talk to me."

"What was it about?"

"I don't really want to talk about...but he plays the role of a very overreactive, jealous boyfriend very well."

Jackson squeezed her shoulder. "Do you want me to go beat him up?"

"No," Miley laughed. "Let's just have fun."

-

Miley pulled her tanktop over her head and dived under the covers. Sighing with a mixture of sadness and exhaustedness, she shut her eyes, trying to fall asleep.

The rain started to pour outside, and she listened to the soothing sounds of the rain pattering down against the balcony outside her room.

_Tap tap tap._

She shot up, the irregularity in the pattern of raindrops surprising her. She glanced at her balcony. She saw a silhouette of a figure and clamped her hand over her mouth to keep from screaming. She stumbled out of bed and pulled the baseball bat out from under her bed.

_Tap tap tap._

Squinting her eyes as they started to adjust to lack of light, she recognised the shadowy figures of her boyfriend - well, ex-boyfriend at the moment.

Throwing her baseball bat aside, she leaned against the glass of her window, peering at him.

"What do you want?" she called through the glass.

"I want to talk to you!" he called back. He tapped at the glass again, but this time pressed the palm of his hand against the glass. She bit her lip, putting her own hand against the cool surface. "Please," he said in a softer tone.

She slowly unlocked the door and opened it. A wave of cool mist hit her from the rain pounding outside. "What do you want?" she asked quietly.

He was shuddering, teeth chattering together. He looked pained as he took a step inside.

"I didn't mean to make you angry - I was just really..."

"Jealous," she supplied for him.

"Yeah, jealous, and well - I just didn't want to lose you."

"You didn't have to be _that _jealous."

"I _know_," he sighed exasperatedly. "But...today, I realised how much of a jerk I've been by completely freezing you out - and the fact that I missed your birthday party..."

"I'll get over it," she shot back indifferently.

"Here," he said quietly. It was only then that she realised he was holding a bunch of roses, protected from the rain by a plastic cover. "Happy birthday, Miles. I hope I'm not too late."

She took the roses in with wide eyes and slowly reached for them.

"There's a card," he said quietly, ignoring the rain that dripped from his hair onto his face.

Miley set the roses down and opened the card.

_'Dear Miley,_

_Words cannot express every emotion I feel towards you - and not to worry, all of them are positive. You drive me crazy, but in the best way possible, and I could not be more thankful to have you in my life._

**_"I love you not only for what you are, but for what I am when I am with you.  
I love you not only for what you have made of yourself, but for what you are making of me.  
I love you for the part of me that you bring out."_**_ (~Roy Croft)  
_

_You complete me and you always have. _

_Happy Birthday.  
I love you always,_

_Ollie :)'_

She remembered telling him that was her favourite poem. By the time she had finished the card, she had tears of happiness in her eyes. "Oh, Oliver..." She tossed the card aside and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him down for a passionate kiss. His hands flew to her waist instinctively and he relished in the feel of the way their bodies molded so neatly and perfectly together.

"So I guess this is the part where you forgave me, and we make out, right?" he teased gently, rubbing circles on the strip of skin on her waist, revealed by her shirt. She shook her head, smiling and pulling him back down for another heated kiss.

As she brushed her lips against his, she murmured, "_You complete me too._"

* * *

**7 Years Later**

**-**

"What do you want to do to celebrate getting this new apartment?" Miley asked, pulling Oliver playfully towards the couch and pushing him on it. "I think we should make full use of every room," she said seductively, kissing his jaw lightly.

"Shouldn't we unpack first?" Oliver asked, amused at his girlfriend's antics.

"_Fine_, you're right," she huffed, getting off his lap. "It's _boring _though," he heard her whine as she walked away. He chuckled.

She went to the kitchen to pull out the plates from the cardboard box, and he went to the bedroom, wanting to unpack his suitcase.

As he pulled out his t-shirts and socks, a small, black velvet box tumbled to the floor. He picked it up, fiddling with it lightly.

"Ollie?" he heard her call from the living room. He fumbled to get it into his pocket, but wasn't quick enough. She walked into the bedroom and saw him holding the small black box with a deer-in-the-headlights expression. "...Ol-oliver?"

"Miley, I..."

She looked completely dumbfounded, with her wide eyes and slack-jawed expression.

He knelt down in front of her, causing her to take another sharp intake of breath.

"Miley Ray Stewart," he started. "Um...wow," he murmured, wringing his hands nervously. "Well, this was _not _how I wanted you to find out, but when I think about it, this is the perfect moment to do it." He took her hand between his, and kissed it gently before looking up at her. "Miley, honestly, from the moment we met, I think it is safe to say that I feel in love with you the moment you diverted my attention from that Game Boy. Our friendship is something that I will _always _cherish and I don't know who and where I'd be without you in my life today.

"You are the best friend I've ever had and I can only hope I've touched your life as you've touched mine...and well.." He grinned sheepishly. "Again, this wasn't the way I envisioned this moment, but seeing that we are starting a new chapter of our lives by moving together..." He opened the top of the box. "You've not only taught me how to love someone so much that it sometimes physically hurts, but also, you've showed me how to be a friend, how to show compassion, and so much more. If I named them all, I'd have to write pages and pages," he said in a rushed manner, realising he was rambling. With an audible gulp, he took the ring out of the cushion it was sitting on and watched it sparkle for a moment before looking back up at her own sparkling eyes. "You've done so much for me already, and I have to ask one more favour of you. Will you continue to be mine forevermore, Miley?"

She was sniffling quietly, but at the same time beaming so widely, it seemed the grin would rip her face. Putting a hand over her mouth, she continued to cry and his heart continued to beat rapidly against his chest.

And then she said the one word that made him the happiest man in the whole world: "Yes."

--

_And in the end, it's not the years in your life that count. It's the life in your years._ ~ Abraham Lincoln

* * *

_yay! it's done! :) and now, I'm going to be leaving for Tennessee =) laterz~ :D please review! :D If you're wondering why it ended there - why I didn't continue - well, I wanted it to be in a way that depicted that life is always an open book and parts of it are still waiting to be written. You are the one and only author of your life, and you decide what you want to do with it. :) yeah..... (excuse for my laziness xD I'm sorry)_

_I have no excuse for the horrible-ness and suckiness of this fic though...so...*flame-shield* BE GENTLE. :(_

_So yeaah. tell me your favourite part(s)!  
_


End file.
